1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield wipers, and relates more particularly to a rubber blade assembly for windshield wipers which has a cowling that protects the rubber blade against the radiation of sunlight and gives a downward pressure to the rubber blade against the windshield upon the bearing of the force of thy wind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a rubber blade assembly for windshield wipers according to the prior art which comprises an arched casing 11 for connection to the wiper drive arm, a rubber blade 14, two assistant blade holders 13 fastened to the top side of the rubber blade 14 in the middle, and two master blade holders 12 pivoted to two opposite ends of the arched casing 11 and connected between two opposite ends of the rubber blade 14 and the two assistant blade holders 13. This structure of rubber blade assembly is still not satisfactory in function. When in use, the side wall of the arched casing 11 will bears the force of thy wind. When the force of the wind increases, the arched arched casing 11 tends to be forced to vibrate the rubber blade 14. When the rubber blade 14 is vibrated, it cannot remove rain water from the windshield effectively. FIG. 2 shows another structure of rubber blade assembly for windshield wipers which is also comprised an arched casing 21 for connection to the wiper drive arm, a rubber blade 24, two assistant blade holders 23 fastened to the top side of the rubber blade 24 in the middle, and two master blade holders 22 pivoted to two opposite ends of the arched casing 21 and connected between two opposite ends of the rubber blade 24 and the two assistant blade holders 23. The rubber blade assembly of FIG. 2 is similar to that shown in FIG. 1, however the shape of the arched casing 11 of FIG. 1 is different from that shown in FIG. 2. Therefore, the rubber blade assembly of FIG. 2 cannot eliminate the drawback of that shown in FIG. 1. Further more, because the rubber blades 14 and 24 of both rubber blade assemblies are exposed to the radiation of sunlight, these two rubber blade assemblies are not durable in use.